Bathtime!
by InoYamanaka94
Summary: When Nosedive throws a temper tantrum because he doesn't want to take a bath Wildwing interveins! Filled to the brim with brotherly love!


Disclaimer- I do not own Disney's The Mighty Ducks or the plots in all 26 of its episodes! (Yes, there really are that many and yes, I really did count them all!)

* * *

"NOSEDIVE, GET BACK HER THIS INSTANT!" Anna Flashblade shouted at her three year old son, who was running around the house wearing nothing but toddler-sized boxers and some cheap dollar general sunglasses. 

Laughter filled the air like a balloon fills with helium as Nosedive dove under the kitchen table and hide in cover.

"No bath! No bath!" He kept shouting over and over.

This was music to Wildwing's ears. His little brother didn't like baths, unless they were bubble baths of course!

Wildwing smiled to himself as he stood up from his desk chair and headed towards the bathroom.

As Wildwing neared the kitchen table Nosedive's childish gigling started to die down.

Wildwing knelt down beside the table so tha the could see his little brother halfway.

"C'Mon Dive! You havta get a bath or else--" Wildwing had to think quick, "Or else mom might make you take a time out!"

At this Nosedive crawled out from under the table to meet his brother's eyes.

"Can I get bubbles?" Nosedive asked with a giggle, knowing what his older brother's answer would be.

"Sure, I'll even get it ready for ya and bring BJ," Wildwing muttered under his breath as he headed towards Nosedive's room.

"Where is he?" Wildwing shouted to Nosedive from Nosedive's room.

"I don't know, maybe in bed?" Anna Flashblade finished for her hiding three year old.

Wildwing turned around to face his mother.

"Can I--" Wildwing began, but his mother interupted him.

"I suppose, just make sure you stay in there with him," She nagged.

"I will!" Widlwing reassured his mom as he grabbed Nosedive's favorite stuffed animal-- a ducklike doll that had Wildwing's mother had made for Nosedive before he was born-- and headed back towards the kitchen.

"I've got BJ! Now let's go!" Wildwing ordered, slowly loosing his patience with is little brother, who was now sitting indian-style under the kitchen table; twidling his thumbs.

"Yay!" Nosedive shouted in delight as he hurried crawled out from under the table and ran into the bathroom.

"Easy there little bro! I gotta run the water first!" Wildwing exclaimed just as Nosedive took the sunglasses from his eyes and tossed them onto the tile floor.

"Awight!" Nosedive shouted, unhappy that his bubbly fun would be delayed.

As Wildwing turned the glass faucet right to ensure warm bath water, he couldn't help but smile.

Nosedive wearing only his boxers now, shivered in the chill spring air that entered the room through the cracked window above the sink.

"Want me to shut the window?" Wildwing asked with a chuckle as he poured a genorous amount of liquid soap to the running bath water.

"Well, duhhh!" Was the toddler's only reply as he wrapped his arms around his torso and hugged, trying to stay warm.

"Maybe Canard will take us to the park today!" Wildwing told his shivering brother, knowing that this would make Nosedive forget about the cold chilly air.

Wildwing walked over and closed the window.

"You weally think so?!" Nosedive shouted as he pulled off his boxers and jumped into the bath tub, which was now overflowing with pink bubbles.

"Yeah!" Wildwing replied as he pulled a towel from the cabinet beside the pedistal sink that sat beside the toilet.

Wildwing folded the towel and set it onto the edge of the sink, before putting the sea tand top down on the toilet nad sitting on it.

"How come Canard doesn't wike me?" Nosedive asked as he used his hand to scoop up and mound of shiny, pink bubbles and rubbed them over his beak.

"What makes ya think he doesn't like ya?" Wildwing asked with a sly grin as he pulled Nosedive's plastic red bucket filled with bathtoys out of the hallway closet.

Nosedive gave his brother a shrug before his face lit up at the sight of the many bathtoys that awaited him.

There was a knock at the bathroom door.

"How's it going in there?" Anna Flashblade asked Nosedive and Wildwing, just as Wildwing was about to dump all of the toys into the bathtub.

"Great mom!" Wildwing replied before dumping the contents of the red plastic buket into the sea of pink bubbles.

"Boat! Boat!" Nosedive shouted as he grabbed a purple toy boat from the clutches of his older brother.

"Watch it Dive!" Wildwing shouted as Nosedive flung bubbles at his older brother by trying to get the boat.

"Sowwy!" Nosedive quickly replied, dumping the boat under water over and over again.

"That's alright," Wildwing whispered softly as he ruffled his little brother's soaked head.

"When is Canard coming wover?" Nosedive asked, looking into Wildwing's deep blue eyes as if he was searching for something valuable.

"I tell ya what, after you get your bath and get all cleaned up, we'll call him alright?" Wildwing asked his little brother, as he pulled out the bottle of shampoo and squirted some onto his palm.

"Awwight!" Nosedive replied happily as Wildwing began to champoo Nosedive's soaking wet blonde hair.

_Deep down he's right! Canard doesn't really like him. . . . . I wonder why---- _Wildwing's train of thought was derailed when his mother opened the door.

"Phone," She muttered as he poked her head through the door and handed the phone to Wildwing.

Wildwing took the phone and used his index finger to make the gesture of quiet to Nosedive, so Nosedive wouldn't interupt his conversation.

Nosedive nodded and began to dump his little toy boat under the water, over and over again. Wildwing had to stop watching his little brother, for the motion of the boat made his stomach twist into knots.

"What's up?" Wildwing asked into the phone, already knowing who it was.

"Nothing much," Canard replied on the other end. "Giving Nosedive a bath huh?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Nothing, it's just ya always take care of 'em, when ya know ya got better things to do,"

"Whatever,"

"You know I'm right,"

"Meet me the park,"

"Sure. Whatever. Bye."

Wildwing hung up the phone.

"Who was dat?" Nosedive asked as Wildwing rinsed the shampoo out of his blonde hair.

"Canard. We're going ot the park." Wildwing replied, coldly.

He knew that Canard would be mean to Nosedive, he just didn't know where the treatment would end or if he would ever cross the line. . . . . .


End file.
